ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Set Saga
This is a fanmade original saga for the Dragon Ball universe. There will be characters you don't know at all included. They are fan made characters. It is mainly based in the xenoverse world. Some of the fan made characters that might show up are right here. Part two will appear soonish. Part One A relatively peaceful day in Conton City after the defeat of Mira and Towa. Time patroller Fritz and Time patroller Ace were training together. Casual sparring. “Ok,” said Ace not trying to laugh. “You're telling me that you have a crush on Trunks?” “Yes.” said Fritz with a big smile. “For how long?” “Since the first day we fought together on my first time patrol.” “Hahahahaha!” laughed Ace. “That's adorable! And sad. Especially considering the fact that he has no idea! You’re such a little kid.” Fritz started pouting out of frustration. Throwing heavier punches. “Yes, I am a kid, and it is sad. So so sad. Especially considering the fact that I have made it very clear. Very obvious!” She started panicking and stopped fighting. Maybe he is ignoring me! Maybe this his cruel way of rejecting me! Oh god!” Fritz fell over to the ground. Ace scratched his head. “I can't help but feel responsible for this little breakdown you just had.” Fritz curled up into a ball. “You should feel responsible. This is your fault. Why couldn't you just let me live in my imagination…” Ace started laughing again when suddenly he heard Elder Kai calling him on his communicator. He had took it off because he thought he had some free time. He put it back in and basically lost his hearing. “Darn it Ace!” yelled Elder Kai. “How many times have I told you keep your communicator close to you at all times! If there was a real emergency, you would be late and we would all be dead! Do you want our death on your hands!” Ace was unphased. “Are you saying that there isn't an emergency?” Elder Kai sighed. “No. There isn't but-” Ace took back off his communicator interrupting Elder Kai. “Come on Fritz. Get up. Let's continue sparring. Let's worry about your future problems in the future. You basically have all the time in the world.” Fritz slowly stood up. “Very funny ‘future warrior’.” “Was that mockery i sense in your voice?” “Yeah. You want to fight about it?” They both got into there fighting stances. Back at the time nest, Elder Kai was ranting about the lack of respect these Time patrollers are gaining during their so called break. “I mean honestly! Who does that Ace think he is hanging up on me! Does no one respect their elders anymore!” “Oh calm down Elder Kai.” said the Supreme Kai of Time. “ You know that the patrollers respect you tons. They're just relaxing. Let them relax. They don't get to do it very often.” “Fine, but don't come crying to me when they become useless sacks of flesh.” The Supreme Kai of Time started to get transmissions from two Time patrollers on duty. “Supreme Kai of Time!” shouted patroller one. “Chronoa!” shouted patroller two. “What's wrong?” she responded. “Please send us back up! We are on a parallel quest against Android 17 and 18!” Elder Kai jumped into the conversation. “I told you this break would make them weak. They can't even handle a simple Android mission!” “No, that's not it!” said patroller two. “Something weird happened with their power.” “Yeah.” said patroller one. “They suddenly got stronger.” “What?” said Chronoa “You mean like what happened when enemies were corrupted by Towa?” “Yes but no.” said patroller one. “It’s different, darker. Their energy is pure darkness. Whatever exactly it is is making them stronger.” “Hmm,” said Chronoa.. “I'll send over some more Time patrollers. If it still isn't enough, contact me immediately.” The transmission ended. Chronoa went to contact Ace,but there was no response, so she called Trunks (future). He came over. “What's up Supreme Kai of Time. Is something wrong? You sounded worried about something.” “That is because I am. I'm going to need you to investigate a parallel quest.” “A parallel quest?” he said confused. “I've never heard of a parallel quest going on the fritz.” Fritz sneezed as she and Ace walked into the Time Nest “Sorry.” said Ace. “I came here as fast as I could when we finished sparring. Elder Kai said you had contacted me.” “I did. Unlike when Elder Kai called, we might actually have an emergency. A couple on minutes ago, two Time Patrollers called in about a mysterious power increase of their opponents 17 and 18. ” “Are Mira and Towa back?” Fritz asked. Chronoa shook her head. “No, I think there is someone else behind this. They said that 17 and 18’s Ki is black. Pure darkness.” Fritz crossed her arms and closed her eyes to think. That sounded sort of familiar. It her of a friend’s energy. He isn't bad though. Trunks saw her thinking. He asked, “Do you think you know who or what it could be?” “Nope.” she said shaking her head. “I have no idea.” Time patroller one came back in contact. “Supreme Kai of Time! The Time patrollers you sent over did no good! 17 and 18 just wiped them out! It's just me now!” “What!” Chronoa said shocked. “I sent you 5 extra guys! I was sure that would be enough…” Ace walked over to Chronoa and Fritz quickly followed behind. “Send me over. I'll help them.” “Send me to!” said Fritz. “I want to see what they're talking about.” “That's perfectly fine with me.” Chronoa said. “I'm sure they can use all the help they can get.” Ace and Fritz teleported (or whatever they do to get there) to the battlefield. Time patroller one was on the ground unconscious. Ace looked up and saw 17 and 18. “It looks like we made it on time.” 17 smiled. “You made it in time for the finale.” “Finale?” asked Ace. “What are you talking about?” “Well,” said 18. “Our original goal was to find and kill Goku. Earth was just going to be Collateral damage. We decided to make a few adjustments to that. Instead we will kill all life on this planet, then eventually the universe.” “Wow.” Fritz said. “That is a pretty hearty goal. How exactly do you plan on doing that?” “I guess we'll just have to go through you first!” ” 17 says while getting into his fighting stance. 17 charged and tackled Ace at what seemed like full speed. They flew pass Fritz like a missile. Android 18 dashed in front of Fritz. Before she could dodge, 18 plunged her fist right into her stomach. Fritz fell to her knees trying to catch her breath. “Ohhh,” said 18 in a mocking tone. “Did that hurt Ms. Time patroller?” “No.” she responded lying to herself. “It didn't hurt at all.” Fritz stood up. “I've met kids who punch harder than you.” Ace finally stood up. “Yeah, totally. Kids...Hurt…I mean hit waaay harder.” Elder Kai jumped on the communicators. “Stop trash talking you fools! If it was nothing start fighting!” Chronoa jumped on next. “Quiet old man! They were obviously kidding! This is worse then I thought! You guys can't handle them! Was Elder Kai right?! Was it the relaxing I let you do?!” Fritz started stretching. “Don't be so over dramatic Supreme Kai of Time. We got this. Me and Ace weren't even actually relaxing. We were training.” 18 threw another punch. Fritz caught it. “You're not going to catch me with that again.” she said. Fritz punched 18. They both started throwing consecutive punches at each other. 17 went over to help 18, but he was stopped by Ace. 17 was irritated and charged at Ace again. Ace vanished, appeared behind 17, then elbowed him in the back. 17 fell to the ground but quickly got up and turn to Ace. “What's with that cocky look on your face.” 17 said. “Just because you got in one good hit you think you're strong enough to beat me? Not! Even! Close!” Ace went in for an attack. Android 17 counter attacked with Endgame. 17 striked Ace in the stomach. As he came around for the roundhouse kick, Ace grabbed his leg and threw him into Android 18. “That was cool.” Fritz said. “Warn me next time you decide to throw somebody in my direction.” Ace nodded while watching the Androids slowly get back on their feet. “What is this!” Said 18. “You shouldn't be able to keep up with us let alone knock us to the ground!” She started looking around for someone. “Where are you liar! “ 17 also started looking around. “You told us that not even a god can stand up to our new power!” Fritz and Ace started to look around to try and find who or what 17 and 18 were looking for. Fritz pointed to a small black mass in the sky. “What is that?” she asked. 17 and 18 looked up and saw it. “There you are.” said 18. It floated down and landed in front of Ace and Fritz. It was a black blob that started to grow and form into a person. His entire body was pitch black. They couldn't see is eyes because they blended into his black face. His most vivid facial feature was his smile. Sharp white teeth stretched into a psychotic grin. Ace backed away from him and pulled Fritz back with him. “Who the hell is that?” It started laughing. “I didn't lie to you. You're just using it wrong. The power I gave you can only unleash its true potential when you feel what you say. You're only going through the motions. I'll show you.” He lifted his hand towards the Androids and changed up a ki blast. “You just can't say you want to destroy the universe.” Right before he released it, he turned quickly to Ace and Fritz. Ace realized a second to late. “You have to want it more than everything!” A single giant ki blast was released wiping out everything in that direction. Fritz and Ace were caught in it. They weren't dead, but they were badly injured. 17 and 18 were speechless. The monster shouted to the sky. “Did you see that Supreme Kai of Time? I just took out two of your best Time Patrollers in only a second! Consider that a warning to stay out of my way!” Fritz struggled to sit up. “H-hey…” The creature faced her with a condescending smile. “W-who a-are you?” she asked using the energy she had left. “At least...give us...your name..” “Well,” he said walking over to her. “I don't actually have a name.” He kneeled over her. “But since I know this won't be our last time meeting, you can call me Set.” He started laughing. “This is just unbelievable. I have heard so much about you Time Patrollers in my sleep. To think that when I finally get to face one of you, you're nothing but hero wannabes.” Set continued to laugh while walking away. “When we meet again, these two will be poper opponents. Hopefully you will too.” He disappeared with 17 and 18. “Hang on you two!” Chronoa said to Ace and Frtiz over their communicators. “We are going to get you out of there!” Part Two (Work In Progress) Part Three - - - Part Four - - - Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Fan made Saga